


erica and derek shopping

by evileyesandthunderthighs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evileyesandthunderthighs/pseuds/evileyesandthunderthighs





	erica and derek shopping

I have this image of Derek and Erica when he first turns her. After a few days and she’s getting used to her new abilities and he’s explained a lot of the dangers that come with being a wolf he takes her to the mall so that she can “practice focusing her senses and blocking things out” which really means Derek takes Erica shopping. Her parents weren’t really around and she hardly had any friends, so it’s Derek who reassures her she can wear whatever she wants and encourages her to dress how she always dreamed of dressing when she was sick. Even though he keeps telling her she’s always been beautiful, which is really awkward for him to say because he doesn’t always know how to say nice things without being weird. And he sits on the little couch outside the dressing room and they have this sort of movie montage moment of her trying on different outfits and him having no idea what to say because he has no idea about fashion but she was just happy to have him there for support. So maybe she gets snippy at him when he frowns at the price tag or a revealing shirt, but he doesn’t mind because she’s flawed and she’s not afraid to be real with him about whatever she thought. And maybe derek took her passed the makeup store and remembered something Laura used to say about red lipstick making her feel confident and badass so he asks erica if thats what she’d like. And while all of this is totally out of Derek’s depth and he’s acting like a spluttering idiot he still tries because he wants to be a good alpha even if he doesn’t know how and he wants the confident young woman he knows is deep inside her to come out of her shell. So even after her and Boyd left and he felt like he was such a failure, when he finds her body on the floor and this strong beautiful woman is dead as though her life meant nothing and part of him knows it’s all because of him, Derek can’t handle it. She’d just been so brave and if that had been all she needed to survive then she never would have died. and just *sigh* feels


End file.
